


True Role Models

by Gokro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokro/pseuds/Gokro
Summary: Obito and Kakshi end up in their Genin time. All 14-year old Obito wanted to know was if he would get a girlfriend in the Future - maybe even Rin!





	True Role Models

"Hey, Hey! Am I gonna get a Girlfriend?"

"Not...exactly, Mini-Me. If you want advice on the fastest way to a girl's heat - it's between the third and fourth rib. Kakashi should be intimately familiar with it, if you need help."

"That was a low blow."

"You put your fist through Rin's chest. You put your fist through my chest!"

"..You know what? If any of you need any advice on how to become a Missing-nin, or on how to start a group with S-Rang Missing-nin or oh I don't know - maybe on how to start a fucking war, all on your lonesome self! In that case you can ask Obito for help!"

"What do you mean, I'm going to start a war!?"

"To be fair, I didn't do it on my own. Teamwork is important, after all."

"Did you use Teamwork for your plan on World Domination too? Oh, hey! Another thing Obito can give advice on!"

"You say that as if I actually succeeded."

"You know what? That's fair."

...

"Can we be Friends again?"

"No. I'm still mad at you."

"..I'll make you eggplant for dinner."

"I knew there was a reason as to why I keep you around."

"My dashing, good looks?"

"Yes."

Mini-Obito took that as a no - he wouldn't be getting a girlfriend. He glanced at his Team. If he was lucky and learned from his older selves mistakes, he might get both a girlfriend and a boyfriend through, if Kakashi's blushing and Rin's jealous look were a Indicator.


End file.
